Power Rider Kiva: Destiny's Play
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa Nordholm is a monster hunter, chasing down demons, werewolves, vampires, etc. with her friends, The Hunters Guild. Their primary target is Elsa's sister Anna, a powerful vampire who has a powerful influence over the city of Havenfell. While searching the city one night, Elsa finds Anna and prepares to kill her. But Anna knows that she won't be able to hurt her. (Elsanna)
1. Chapter 1 - The Hunter and the Hunted

_Chapter 1 - The Hunter and the Hunted_

Rushing through the streets of Havenfell, Elsa Nordhom remained focused on the pursuit of her target. It was too dark to see in the blackened, stone-paved streets of the small city, but Elsa knew she didn't need her eyes to see where the person was.

She'd played this particular game for far too long, chasing her opponent night after night. But tonight, she would finally bring it all to an end. The scent of blood was still in her nostrils, and she could still see the spattered blood on the cobblestones in her mind's eye. It kept her adrenaline up, sustained her while she ran.

Why did Elsa do this every night?

Well, partly for personal reasons. Partly because it was her duty. Being a vampire hunter was by no means an easy job, but Elsa would work tirelessly for the Hunter's Guild until her very last breath - or until the world was finally free of those horrific monsters. One of those things seeming much more likely than the other, especially given the current circumstances.

Elsa's breath came out in controlled pants as she pursued the foe, the small silver cross on her necklace swinging back and forth in time with the sound of her feet on the ground. This vampire, in particular, sent icy chills in her blood. She had lost so much because of this monster, but tonight she would finally have her revenge. She _had_ to. Not only for the good of her guild, but for her own sake.

A noise came from around the corner, causing Elsa to come to a stop beside the entrance to a small alleyway. It was the sound of chewing, slicing, slurping: all the familiar noises that an inhuman monster made while feeding on its prey. The corner of Elsa's lip pulled up in disgust, but at least this time, she had the element of surprise on her side.

Reaching under her blue cloak, Elsa grabbed the handle of her crossbow. If she was lucky, she could leap out and catch the monster off guard, and hopefully kill it once and for all. Closing her eyes, Elsa silently counted the seconds.

When the time was right, she leapt into the alleyway, pulling out her crossbow. She tried her hardest to pull the trigger, but her stomach lurched and her fingers froze; part of her just… couldn't. As much as she hated it, she couldn't do it.

 _Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!_ she thought, mentally kicking herself.

At the end of the alley, rising up from the remains of a fresh corpse, was a young woman. She looked about a year younger than Elsa, but several inches taller. She was slender and tough-looking, with short strawberry blonde hair scattered across her forehead. Her eyes were a mixture of turquoise blue and a murky dark grey, and her skin was a sickly chalk white spattered with greyish-brown freckles.

The woman's eyes locked onto Elsa, her blood-stained lips parting in a predatory grin and revealing a set of long, thin fangs. "Well, well, well," she chuckled, wiping the blood from her mouth with the cuff of her sleeve "I had a feeling I'd run into you tonight. You know how much I love playing this little game of ours."

Elsa scowled, trying to fight back the urge to overthink before it came. There was no room for that here. If she let the vampire get to her, allowed any memory to surface at the wrong time, it would all be over. She would lose.

"You can't escape this time, Anna. I won't let you take any more innocent lives." Elsa looked her dead in the eyes. "It ends tonight."

Anna giggled, causing Elsa to grit her teeth. "Oh, puh- _lease_ , Elsa. If you really wanted to kill me, you would've done it years ago. I, on the other hand, don't have that problem. I've been letting you live because I love seeing that look in your eyes when you realize you can't win."

 _You would,_ Elsa wanted to say. That's what vampires did: they thrived on misery. Hunting and killing humans not out of necessity, but simply for sport. She clutched the handle of her crossbow and glared at the monster in front of her.

"It's my fault you're in this world, Anna. But tonight, I make up for my mistakes." Elsa snapped a silver-tipped bolt into place, lifting up the crossbow to aim at Anna's chest. "Tonight, you die!"

 _No thinking._ She pulled the trigger.

Yet Anna's body was water and fire all at once. She feinted to the side at inhuman speed, dodging the arrow with ease. Elsa had a split second to recognize the counterattack before Anna leapt forward, claws aiming straight for Elsa's own heart.

 _Damn._

The blonde fired a rapid swarm of bolts from her weapon, determined to break through the vampire's defences, but Anna, as usual, was too quick. She shoved the crossbow out of the way, pointing it towards the sky before ripping it out of Elsa's hands. Elsa barely had time to gasp before Anna's hands sank into her abdomen, slashing the skin open like it was made of paper.

Elsa could hardly yelp in pain; the attack took all the air from her lungs. She had enough instinct left to draw out her sword and wildly swing at Anna, hoping - _praying_ one of her slashes would give her enough time to put some space between them.

Anna had anticipated this. She pulled out a sword of her own, blocking Elsa's weapon with a dull clang after each swing. An infuriating smirk was on her face the entire time. But it _was_ working, Elsa noted. Anna was playing along, and Elsa now had a little bit of breathing room.

 _Don't_ _think._

Drawing the last of her strength, Elsa slashed her weapon forward once more with an especially hard swing. Much to her surprise, Anna actually faltered back to get out of its range. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek before squeezing her eyes shut and changing the angle of her grip. Instead of swinging _at_ Anna, she pulled the weapon back and aimed the tip directly at the monster. No way for Anna to block it with that stance. She shoved it forward, hoping it would land in the vampire's chest, stomach, _something_ to incapacitate her.

 _Shunk_. The silver blade hit home, going almost all the way through Anna's belly. Blood oozed from the wound, dripping from the edge of the sword and onto the pavement. And yet… Anna didn't seem fazed. In fact, it seemed like the blade in her gut didn't even hurt at all.

"W-what?" Elsa gasped.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "You really thought that was going to slow me down?" she growled, ripping the sword out of her stomach and tossing it to the side. "You're getting slow in your later years."

Before Elsa could react, Anna ripped off part of the sleeve on her white tunic, swooping down and biting into her arm.

" _No-!"_

Elsa cut herself off, screaming in pain. She felt Anna's fangs pierce her flesh, her blood trickling into the vampire's mouth. She tried to struggle, but her body was growing weaker. Her blood was rushing in her ears, her breath coming in ragged pants.

One thought was clear in her foggy mind: Anna didn't bite her neck. She didn't plan on transforming Elsa; she planned to kill her.

But death never came. Instead, Anna pushed herself up and grabbed Elsa by the throat, pinning her against a nearby wall.

As Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, a chill ran down her spine. Her eyes were practically shimmering with malevolent glee, and a desire to inflict pain. Whatever was living behind those eyes, it was purely and simply… evil.

A smirk spread across the vampire's pale face. "You don't know how long I've waited for this," she sneered in a raspy voice. "Say goodnight, big sister."

Straining in Anna's grip, Elsa saw her former sister raise a clawed hand into the air. She expected some sort of epiphany, some great clarity that would hit her in her final moments. But all that she felt was an immense, unbearable sadness. She had failed her sister… she had failed her only family.

Her only hope was that her friends would find her, but that seemed almost impossible now. All she could do was close her eyes, clinging to that one tiny glimmer of hope like a baby clinging to its mother. _Kristoff… Lena… where are you?_

Just then, Elsa's ears picked up a sound: footsteps, coming steadily closer. Anna heard them too, looking away from Elsa in confusion.

"Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" a Cockney-accented voice cheered. A young woman with short brown hair and orange-tinted glasses leapt through the air, kicking Anna squarely in the jaw. Landing on her feet, the young woman was soon joined by a burly man with shaggy blonde hair. Both of them were armed: the woman had a sword, and the man had a long-barrelled rifle.

The man moved over to where Elsa lay against the alley wall, barely conscious. He knelt down beside her, patting her cheek. "Elsa, can you hear me?"

She coughed weakly. "Kristoff…?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah. I'm here, and so is Lena."

Groaning, Elsa looked up at Kristoff, smiling softly. Already some of her strength was returning; Anna hadn't taken as much of her blood as she'd initially thought. "What… what took you so long?"

"You know how much of a pain it is to find you when you go off alone," Lena remarked as she and Kristoff helped Elsa to her feet.

As Elsa stood up, holding her arms over her wounds, she scowled at Anna. "Give it up, Anna. You're outnumbered."

Anna chuckled, amused by Elsa's threat. She glanced at the two new threats with a raised brow. "Oh, my dear sister, you are so naive. You and your little friends have no idea how powerful I really am." She smiled. "But I suppose I should be off; I've done enough harm to you for one night. Until next time, Elsa."

There was a sudden burst of smoke, making Elsa and her friends cough and splutter. When it cleared, Anna had vanished. Elsa looked around in surprise and confusion. _She's… leaving me alive? But why?_

The young brunette growled, holding her weapon tightly. "You come back here, you bloody monster! I won't let you hurt Elsa again!"

"Never mind, Lena," Elsa told her friend, clutching her wounds. "Anna's gone. She's probably miles away from here by now." She let out a grunt of pain.

Kristoff sighed, pulling Elsa's arm over his shoulder. "Come on, Elsa. Let's get you back to the barracks. Ariel can fix you up."

"No," Elsa refused. "I can handle it. It's just a flesh wound."

"No offense, love, but Kristoff's right," Lena put in. "You're bleeding out all over the pavement here. You need a doctor."

Seeing the blood drip from her wounds, Elsa sighed, realising that her friends were indeed right. She had been gravely injured confronting Anna, and she probably wouldn't survive the night without medical attention.

"Fine," Elsa said with a reluctant sigh. "But as soon as I'm patched up, I'm going after Anna again. If she hurts anyone else, it will be on me."

Kristoff smiled, hobbling Elsa towards their home. "And this time, you're waiting for backup and not throwing yourself into a fight."

"Yeah, yeah," Elsa replied in a bored tone, her mind going on autopilot as Kristoff and Lena led her away.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figure in a dark hooded cloak was standing on a rooftop up above, looking down at the scene. He had witnessed the entire fight between Elsa and Anna.

He smiled. After countless years of searching, he had finally found the one who would be his heir.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke like Anna had done, leaving only the light of the moon in his place.

xXx

Elsa sighed as her wounds were stitched up by one of the guild's doctors, regretting not being able to hold her ground against her monstrous sister. She knew Anna had probably retreated to her hiding place, resting for the remainder of this night so that she could feast again the next.

Her body was broken, and she felt exhausted. Thankfully, her injuries were no longer life-threatening, as the treatment had stabilized her condition. Still, having the stitches put into her skin wasn't exactly comfortable.

She was lying in the infirmary of the Hunter's Guild barracks, a rather basic-looking room where monster hunters like herself could receive treatment for their injuries. The barracks themselves were based in an old fort in the centre of the city, from the age when knights and other such heroes protected the land, rather than the police and guards that did in the current age.

As the doctor, a red-haired young woman named Ariel, continued bandaging up her wounds, Elsa sighed. "Ari, can you hurry it up? I'd rather not be here all night."

"Not unless you want to be dripping blood everywhere you go," Ariel replied. "Hold still, will you? It's bad enough you let yourself get into this state."

"My friend is right, Elsa," chimed in another doctor, a blonde-haired Swiss woman named Angela. "You really should take better care of yourself."

"I know, I know," Elsa sighed. "You two give me this lecture every single time I'm here."

"That's because you never listen," chided Ariel. "Just once, I'd like to have you come back in one piece."

"Ha ha, very funny," Elsa sarcastically retorted.

Just as Ariel was bandaging up Elsa's arm, the redhead noticed something in the wound. "That's odd," she commented. "There's some irritation around the bite marks. I wonder what caused it?"

Looking down, Elsa saw there were some strange brown marks in the blood-red of her exposed wound. It looked rather sickly in appearance, like something had been smeared in her wound. She didn't feel anything from it, but it was enough to make her eyes widen.

"Oh _._ Is… is that bad?" Elsa inquired uncertainly, hoping Ariel would say no.

"I'm not sure," Ariel said, frowning. That was never a good sign, but the fact that Elsa wasn't feeling any kind of effects was. Hopefully, nothing would come of it. "But it's probably better if you cover up that arm for at least a few days while you let the rest of your wounds to heal."

"No way. As soon as I've gotten a good night's sleep, I'm going to track down Anna again," Elsa grumbled, sitting up from her bed. But as soon as she did, she was stopped by Angela. The blonde doctor shook her head and sent Elsa a pointed look.

"No. You're going to stay in bed and rest," Angela insisted. "You need to heal. Doctor's orders."

Elsa sighed. "You two love making my life a living hell, don't you?" Despite it all, she felt a smirk spread across her face. It was nice knowing people cared. Especially after all… _that_ today. "Fine. I'll take a few days rest, then. Goodnight, ladies." And with that, she bid both women farewell, walking out of the infirmary.

As Elsa left, Ariel rolled her eyes. "I don't know who's worse to deal with: Eric, or Elsa. Neither one of them wants to get their bed rest."

"Trust me," Angela replied, "Fareeha and Korra are worse."

Returning to her quarters on the other side of the guild base, Elsa shut the door behind her and flopped onto her own bed, sighing softly. She was still confused. Why hadn't Anna killed her? She hadn't bitten her neck, so there was no intention of turning her. So why not finish the job?

Looking at her wound, bandaged up and bloodied, Elsa knew she wouldn't be able to hold her gun again for at least a few days. A few days… while Anna and her clan could be rampaging across the city at night, terrorising the innocent as they pleased. The thought made her feel sick.

Just then, there came a polite knock on her door. "Elsa?" Lena's voice echoed from behind it. She cracked the door open. "You in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just suffering in agony," Elsa jested, trying to sprinkle some humour into her situation. It made her feel a little better. "Is that you, Lena?"

"Yeah, it's me," Elsa's friend replied. "Mind if I come in? I mean, if you need time alone…."

"No, it's fine," Elsa told her. "I could use the company anyway."

The door to Elsa's room opened and Lena walked inside, quietly adjusting her glasses before moving to Elsa's bed and sitting on a chair opposite her. She gave Elsa a small smile, nudging her elbow and smirking kindly. "You feeling alright?"

"Been better, all things considered," Elsa admitted. "Have there been any more reports tonight?"

"Nah, it's been pretty quiet, love," Lena stated. "Seems like your crazy sister called it a night after she attacked you." Her eyes immediately went wide as she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry. I know that-"

"It's okay," Elsa assured her friend. "I stopped calling Anna my sister a long time ago."

The brunette moved to sit on the bed, looking at Elsa with concern. "I wish we could figure out some way to change her back. You must really miss her."

"I miss the woman she once was," Elsa said. "That… _monster_ is not my sister. The Anna I knew died years ago, and that _thing_ is just all that's left of her. The only way to save her is to kill her and let her soul pass on peacefully." Elsa looked away. Despite how true it was, it didn't make it any easier to say.

"I'm sorry," Lena expressed, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "You know… Korra and I were thinking of having a little sparring session in the morning. You wanna join us? I mean, if you'll be up to it."

"I might, but don't expect me to be doing any fancy footwork," Elsa remarked. "My bones still need to heal."

"I know exactly what you mean," Lena said, the corner of her mouth pulling into a smile. "I broke my arm when I was a girl; I was stuck in bed for a month and a half!"

Elsa laughed, feeling the space in her chest lighten a little. Sometimes, she forgot how much she needed little chats like this. It reminded her that there was more to her world than just hunting supernatural beasts. "I think I've got a bit worse than a little broken arm, Lena."

"Made you smile, though," Lena chirped, kissing Elsa on the cheek. "You get some sleep, love. You've earned it. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

Nodding, Elsa smiled back at her friend. "Yeah. Thanks, Lena." She rested her head back onto her bed, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, then."

"Nighty night!" Lena chirped, leaving Elsa just a little bit better than she was before.

Sighing softly, Elsa closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep. Even though thoughts of Anna seemed to be dominating her mind, she knew she would one day save her sister's soul from the monster that she had become. That was the one shred of peace Elsa clung onto in this merciless world.

xXx

Anna sat in the study of her manor house, her hideaway when she needed to rest and regain her strength. As the glow of the moonlight sifted through the nearby window, she smiled wickedly. The latest game against her sister Elsa went just as planned.

Being a vampire was one of the greatest experiences of Anna's life. Having such _power_. She knew the humans feared her, would want nothing more than to have her head on a pike, but Anna didn't care. There were only a few ways to kill a vampire, and she knew that poor little Elsa didn't have the stomach to employ any of them.

In a way, Anna enjoyed this game of cat and mouse that they played. Hunting humans and quenching her bloodthirst was more than satisfying enough on its own, but the chance to see Elsa again always elated her more than anything else. It was because of Elsa she was a vampire in the first place, after all.

One thing many humans didn't understand was that vampires didn't require blood to survive. They needed to drain the life force of others every once in a while in order to live. Blood was like a drug, a substance whose taste was practically addictive. Unfortunately for Elsa, her blood was stronger and more delicious than any blood Anna had ever consumed. Perhaps it was their past connection, coincidence, or for no reason at all. But Anna _needed_ it.

Pouring herself a glass of bloodwine, Anna looked up, seeing her loyal servant Gabriel come to attend to her. Gabriel was a taller man, with tan skin and dark hair. He had served her well for a few years, but prior to that, he had been her mentor, having found her after she was turned and training her in the dark arts.

Sipping her wine, Anna sighed contentedly. "Ah, tonight has been a good one, Gabriel. My latest game against my sister went better than I expected."

"Indeed, my lady," Gabriel agreed. "Although I often wonder why you focus so much of your attention on that sister of yours. You're an immortal creature of immense power. Why must you be so… involved with her?"

The vampire chuckled. "It's really quite simple, Gabriel. She won't kill me out of some foolish hope that she can save me, that she can put things back to how they once were. And I won't kill her because watching her suffer is just too much fun." She smirked and walked to the window. "By now, Elsa's wounds will be taken care of, but what she won't realise is that there's a little surprise waiting for her soon."

"What little surprise might that be?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, just something I laced my fangs with earlier," Anna said. "It's going to be quite a shock to her system." She began to laugh, imagining the scenario in her head already. "But that won't be for a while yet. Pour me some more bloodwine, won't you, Gabriel? I'm very thirsty after my adventures tonight."

"Of course, mistress." Gabriel grabbed the glass and poured Anna another round of the red beverage. The woman sat, gulping it down.

After Anna had drunk her wine, Gabriel smiled at his pupil. "Will that be all you require, mistress?"

"Yes, that will be all," Anna replied, as her servant then left her. Staring out of the window in her study, Anna smiled. It would take time for the poison in Elsa's veins to affect her, but Anna was more than willing to wait. Soon enough, her self-righteous sister would become the very thing that she hunted.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And here's a spooky, gothic vampire story! Just in time for Halloween. It might be a long time before this one is fully finished, but I'll definitely be putting out what I've written so far before the month is out. This entire story was based on a comic Matty made ages ago that I'm only adapting now. He and Halladelle helped a lot with this first chapter so lots of credit to them.

And yes, this is a full crossover Elsanna fic, meaning characters from other franchises are in this. It's not just Overwatch and Korra though. If you want a guess at the other thing I've put in this story (or plan to) take a look at the cover that's currently on this fic.

See you next time and happy Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heroes of the Guild

_Chapter 2 - Heroes of the Guild_

The next morning, Elsa walked into the training yard of the Hunter's guild, holding her bandaged arm to her side. Her wound still hurt, but her spirit was not broken. As she walked into the yard, she noticed her friend, Lena training with a group of Elsa's fellow guild members.

It had been a while since Elsa had seen most of her friends like this, all of them sparring together in perfect harmony, all fighting for the same cause. They were her brothers and sisters and she was proud to fight alongside them.

Dueling Lena, a young woman with dark skin and short black hair with a tattoo under her eye then caught Lena off guard, slashing her twin blades over Lena, to which the young cockney girl then dodged. She was Fareeha, a proud warrior from the far east who was currently dating Angela.

On another side of the yard, Elsa saw a pair of couples duelling against one another in a double sparring match. The couple winning the fight were two young women, an Inuit girl with short hair named Korra and her wife, a beautiful Asian woman named Asami. Asami was the blacksmith of their little guild, making and mending any broken weapon that came her way. Korra was more on the mystic side. She was born in the mountains, raised by a tribe that had the ability to control the elements. Korra and Asami seemed like an odd couple, but their bond was stronger than steel.

Losing to Korra and Asami was a young man and a young woman, both with short brown hair, The young woman was named Rapunzel, a fair young maiden who preferred peaceful solutions to conflicts, but didn't hesitate to use force against the guild's vampire foes. The man was Rapunzel's lover, a cocky former thief named Eugene.

At the far end of the training yard, Elsa saw Kristoff duelling with another man, a man with short black hair in a mullet. His name was Eric and he was among the fiercest warriors in their little band. He was currently dating Ariel and Elsa considered him to be quite a good friend.

Stepping down into the training yard, Elsa smiled, looking over at her friends. "Morning boys and girls! Any room for me in this bunch?"

Lena and Fareeha stopped their duel, with the cockney girl smirking over at Elsa. "Oh, morning love! Good to see you!"

"Hey, Elsa!" Fareeha called to her. "You look good this morning... you know for a girl who almost had her arm bitten off last night."

Elsa laughed, rubbing her arm. "It's feeling a lot better now though, Fareeha. Although, I do feel a little woozy right now."

"Eh, a few knocks to the head will make you feel better," Lena remarked, giggling. She then pulled out her sword and held it out to Elsa. "Wanna go a few rounds, love?"

"Careful, Lena," Elsa warned her friend. "Even while drowsy, I'm still pretty scary in a fight."

"Let's see it then," The cockney girl remarked.

Fareeha stepped to one side as Elsa got into the ring with Lena. The other hunters momentarily stopped their training as everyone gathered around to watch Lena and Elsa's duel. It always was an event when Elsa stepped into the ring.

Pulling out her sword, Elsa held it along her arm, smirking confidently. She was feeling much better after a day's bedrest. Now she was ready to get back into action. Lena would be the perfect opponent, she was tough as nails, but nimble and agile, a worthy challenge.

"Okay, ladies, you ready?" Fareeha inquired, taking the role of the referee. "On three... one, two... three... fight!"

Charging first into the fight, Elsa leapt into the air and clashed her blade against Lena's, the brunette deflecting it with ease and making a forward strike. Elsa dodged to one side, twirling back and slashing her blade at Lena once again.

Lena smirked, feeling the rush of adrenaline as she and Elsa were soon at equal distance from one another, strafing around in a circle, both women trying to guess the other's attack before they made it. Cautiously Elsa stepped forward, holding out her blade.

As Elsa predicted, Lena slashed forward, letting Elsa duck and pull out her gun and butting Lena in the gut. Lena grunted, but smirked. "Nice move, love," she croaked.

"Uh, is Elsa allowed to do that?" Rapunzel asked Fareeha, curious.

"You wanna tell Elsa the rules?" Fareeha remarked. "She practically made them to be broken in the first place."

The two duelists then returned to their battle, clashing blades against one another tightly. Lena had a cocky smirk on her face, that Elsa would gladly wipe clean off. With all her strength, Elsa flew forward, slashing Lena across the chest.

Ducking back, Lena gasped. "Blimey! You nearly got me that time!"

"Ah, nothing like a spar to get me back into shape," Elsa remarked, feeling the energy of battle flow through her body.

Still clutching her blade tight, Lena knew she wouldn't let Elsa beat her so easily. She then flew forward, leaping behind Elsa and trying to strike her from behind. Elsa was prepared, however, as her sword quickly went behind her back to block Lena's, in a move that made the crowd gasp.

Turning around, Elsa pressed her sword against Lena's. She knew Lena was going to be easily beaten by her, which would have been good, but Elsa wanted to have fun here. Grinning, she slowly loosened her grip on her sword, expecting Lena to take the bait.

Doing what the blonde expected, Lena pressed on with her blade, slashing right at Elsa's wrist, making the blonde's weapon fly right out of her hand. It was a victory for her for sure. Lena then cacked in delight, relishing in what was apparently her win.

"Hah! Looks, like you're a bit slow, Elsa," Lena chirped.

"Really?" Elsa replied, not even phased by her supposed loss. "You think I'm slow? Well... guess again." Suddenly, she quickly drew her pistol, firing it from the hip and knocking Lena's weapon from her hand, sending it flying onto the floor.

Lena giggled. "Oh, you big stinker... you never change one little bit."

The two heroes then handed their weapons back to one another. As a gesture of honour, Elsa and Lena shook hands, before the blonde then looked to her friends, who were all cheering on her well earned victory. Elsa was back in action.

"Well, I say Elsa won that," Fareeha stated. "Not sure if it was fair and square, but I'll take it."

Looking around at her friends, Elsa smiled. "Now let that be a lesson to you, everyone," she spoke. "That kind of tactic that I used on Lena is exactly the kind of thing the vampires of this city might try on us. They'll be sneaky, cunning, manipulative, ready to lure us into a false sense of security, but you boys and girls... you're better than that, so the next time you're out there kicking ass, don't let your guard down, no matter what. Alright, back to work."

As the others went back to their training, Rapunzel walked over to Elsa, smiling proudly. "That was quite a display you put on there, Elsa."

"Thanks, Punzie," Elsa replied. "It feels good to be back on the team."

xXx

Later that afternoon, Elsa was out in the markets with her two friends Korra and Asami, the young mystic girl and her wife having wanted to accompany Elsa, to keep an eye on her as she walked outside for the first time in a few days.

Elsa didn't mind the company of her friends, knowing that they were only watching out for her and it was hardly likely that anyone was going to try and attack her in public, but then again, Havenfell wasn't exactly a normal city. After all, it was infested and controlled by a syndicate of vampire clans, all rivalling for the attention of Elsa's sister.

But walking down the street, seeing so many people just going about their business, the city almost looked normal and that was enough to ease Elsa's conscience.

As Elsa and her friends started to browse the market stalls, Asami found herself intrigued by a stand selling weapons, grinning as she held a long broadsword in her hand. "Damn, what I'd give to be able to polish this every morning."

Korra smiled, walking over to her wife. "We've already got enough swords, 'Sami," she pointed out, placing the blade down.

"I know, I know," the young blacksmith remarked. "But it's probably easier to buy swords than just mend them. I mean, no offence, but I'm starting to get a little sick of trying to fuse the fragments of a broken weapon together any time one of the other's gets their sword broken in a fight."

"That's why you're our blacksmith, babe," Korra replied, kissing her on the cheek and making Asami blush a little bit.

Meanwhile, Elsa was walking by a stand selling chocolates. As she looked at the beautiful treats on display, she felt herself having the urge to buy one, but then she felt herself becoming overcome with much guilt.

 _Mmmm, what is that amazing smell?_

Chocolate!

The blonde sighed softly. She remembered how Anna used to love the taste of chocolate when they were younger, one of the few happy memories of her sister she still had left. Now just seeing the stuff made her want to cry.

Shaking her head, Elsa moved onto the next stand, trying her best to push the painful memories back to the deepest parts of her mind.

Back with Korra and Asami, the two young women had made their way to a jewellery stand, where Korra seemed very determined to buy her wife a little present. There were so many beautiful choices on display, she didn't know what to choose.

Folding her arms and leaning on the side of the stand, smirking at her lover as she tried to make a choice. Seeing Korra shopping was quite adorable to her in a way.

"So... you gonna buy me anything?" Asami wondered, noticing how Korra had now been pondering the shelves for quite some time.

"I don't know," Korra said. "I guess I'm just a bit buy-curious?" She giggled. "God, that was such a terrible pun."

"I love your puns," Asami told her, with a look of love in her eyes. "And if I'm honest... you really don't need to buy me anything, baby." She then gestured to a beautiful necklace around her neck, one with a beautiful silver pendant attached. "This was the only gift you've ever needed to give me."

Korra blushed. That necklace was a betrothal necklace from her tribe, one she had given to Asami a long time ago, to symbolise their bond as a married couple. She sighed, wondering how differently things could have been, if they hadn't become part of the guild.

Sometime later, all three women met up by a little cafe for lunch, having finished their time in the local markets. Elsa was sitting alone at a table when she was joined by her two friends. She then smiled as the other girls sat down. "Hey girls, how was your shopping?"

"We didn't buy anything for each other, but we did manage to buy some food supplies for everyone," Korra replied, gesturing to a pair of large bags that Asami had placed beside the table. "I think we've got enough to keep everyone fed for a week or two."

"Good," Elsa replied. "Everyone's gonna be well fed if we're to keep up our constant efforts against the vampires." She sighed. "God, I feel like I've done jackshit being in bed for the past few days."

"You got hit pretty bad, Elsa," Asami reminded her. "You deserved that rest."

"I know, I know," Elsa accepted. "But as long as people are suffering in this city, I can't help but feel guilty over all this."

"But you can always avenge those people," Korra then gave Elsa a little pep talk. "No matter who is suffering in this city, they'll always be in your debt if you're fighting for them."

"If anyone really knew how deep the vampire rot in this city went, they'd probably be able to fight for themselves," Elsa mused. She had a point. Anna and the other clans had slithered into the city undetected, hiding in positions of power. Elsa and her friends knew the truth, but they didn't reveal it to the public. After all, they didn't want to cause a panic.

Just then, the three women heard the clopping of hooves against the cobbled pavement of the street, as a carriage then rolled on past the cafe. Elsa's eyes widened with horror as she saw who was riding in the carriage through the window.

Sat on the comfortable seat inside of the carriage, wearing a rather beautiful green gown with various flower and rosemaling patterns, with long sleeves and white gloves, was Anna. She looked much than her usual vampiric self, her hair being longer, wearing a wide hat on her head and her skin being much more... human in tone.

Disguise was always one of Anna's favourite tricks, a trick she had used to great effect in recent years. While Elsa and her friends knew her as Anna, the vampire monster, the rest of Havenfell knew her only as Lady Annabelle Von Arendelle, a beautiful noblewoman who donated greatly to the charities of the city.

Elsa couldn't help seethe in anger as she saw her sister's carriage stop and the vampire stepped out of her carriage, before being escorted into a nearby building. But there was something else inside of Elsa, something that wasn't anger... something Elsa couldn't quite place.

She nearly jumped from her seat, before Korra put her hand on Elsa's shoulder, pushing her back down on the chair with her great strength. The Inuit girl sighed, as Elsa then looked down. "Elsa... let it go." She petted Elsa's shoulder, giving her a soft smile.

"It's okay," Asami added. "You should probably forget about that." She smiled. "The last thing we want is you feeling like shit on your first day out."

"It's not that," Elsa denied. "It's just... seeing her like that disgusts me. The way everyone looks at her, the way she's praised for the good deeds I know that are just an act." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could just pull out my sword and stake her through the heart and end this nightmare for good."

Doing her best to fight back the tears, Elsa slumped in her chair. She hated this, having to hunt Anna at night when her powers would be strongest, instead of taking her out in the day, when the sun would be up in the sky and her flesh would just burn.

But no, if she did that she would bring all hell down on herself and her friends. The guild had done much good for the community, so their reputation being tarnished because Elsa murdered a respected noblewoman who in the eyes of the people had no proof of being a vampire, was something Elsa didn't want.

"Will you be okay?" Asami then asked, after she and Korra had given Elsa some time to compose her thoughts.

Looking over at her friends, Elsa nodded. "Yes... I'll be okay girls... I think we should probably go and head for home."

"Sounds perfect to me," Korra agreed, as the three of them headed out of the cafe and back towards the guild, Elsa hoping to forget about such a dreadful experience.

xXx

Later that evening, Elsa was sat down in the library of the guild barracks, reading an old vampire hunters guide she consulted frequently. The current chapter she was reading was detailing how to cope with emotional loss when someone close to you became a vampire.

She'd probably re-read the chapter over a dozen times in the last year, doing her best to try and help herself forget the Anna she had lost and focus more on killing the monster that Anna had become. There hadn't been a day that Elsa wasn't thinking of the life she used to live with Anna.

That had been a lifetime ago now, a life that Elsa had tried her best to forget. She had a new purpose in life, protecting innocent people from monsters like Anna... and the one that turned Anna into such a creature in the first place.

Sighing, as she put her book down, Elsa wondered what Anna would be doing tonight. Hunting for sport? Plotting some evil game to play with her? Whatever it was, it was probably not the dreams of being a princess or ponies or whatever Anna's fancies were back in the day.

Elsa missed that time, the time of innocence, before Anna's turning, before all this vampire hunting nonsense came into her life. As she picked up another book to read, she heard the sound of the nearby door open, and a familiar figure walked inside.

Walking into the room, Rapunzel smiled at Elsa, the brunette bringing Elsa a cup of tea on a tray. Rapunzel was one of the purest souls among the hunters, reflecting her pacifist nature.

"Hey, Elsa," Rapunzel greeted her. "I... I thought you might be thirsty so I made you some tea. You didn't come down to dinner tonight with the others."

"Not thirsty, Punzie," Elsa stated, slightly cold and continuing to read her book.

"You sure?" Rapunzel chirped. She tilted her head over Elsa's shoulder to glance at the book, but Elsa knew it was more to get closer to her. Just then Rapunzel played her move with her next few words. "It's jasmine tea. Your favourite."

Elsa sighed, setting the book down. "You know me so well, don't you Punzie." She then took the drink from the tray and sipped it, sighing softly. Jasmine tea always eased her greatly and Rapunzel's was the best tea she had ever drunk.

Rapunzel sat on the nearby windowsill as Elsa sipped her drink. It warmed her heart a little seeing the stoic, action-heavy Elsa take a break from it all. As Elsa finished her tea, she sighed, putting the cup down beside her.

"I needed that," Elsa expressed. "Thanks, Punzie... you always know what to do to make me smile after a bad day."

"Yes..." Rapunzel said in a comforting voice. "I heard from Korra that you saw Anna again in the city today. She said you were... a bit distressed."

"That's putting it mildly," Elsa stated, looking down. It was quite obvious to Elsa's friends that Elsa struggled with the fact that her sister was a monster a lot of the time, but thankfully they had always been at her side. Today had been no different.

Placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder, Rapunzel gave her friend a warm smile. She knew the pain and trauma Elsa was feeling very well. She didn't have to bear this pain alone. "You miss her."

"I miss my sister, not that monster," Elsa pointed out, looking out of the nearby window as the snow began to form.

Rapunzel gave Elsa a warm hug, a show of compassion for her friend. "I'll give you some peace, but if you need to talk, you know the others and I are here for you."

"I... Appreciate that Rapunzel," Elsa replied, her cheeks blushing softly. As Rapunzel left the room, Elsa looked out at the snow again.

In her mind, she could see two little girls running out into the nearby yard, herself and Anna when they were children. Anna would be cheering and running around, thinking the snow was amazing. Elsa would merely be smiling softly, appreciating the winter scene.

 _Come on Elsa, let's build a snowman!_ Anna would cheer, before they got down and started to pile the snow together.

Putting her head in her hands, Elsa sighed. _It's my fault she's lost that... Her innocence... Her free spirit... But I'll save you Anna. I promise that I will save you._

xXx

 **Author's note:** Here's chapter 2 sooner than expected! Hope you all enjoy the fluffy bits between Elsa and her friends. I'll be releasing two more chapters for Halloween then I'm afraid you'll have to expect a long hiatus for this story. Hope you enjoy though! Keep on commenting and faving!


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams in Darkness

_Chapter 3 - Dreams in Darkness_

On the rooftops of Havenfell, one dark, gloomy night, Elsa Nordholm and four of her companions, Kristoff, Lena, Fareeha and Eugene, all raced across the darkened area of the city, heading to a location that Fareeha had alerted to them about.

According to Fareeha's informant, there was apparently some vampire activity going on near a warehouse by the city docks, something Elsa was keen to sort out. Any blow to Anna and her clan would be a good payback in her book.

This was her first night of action in several nights, and she was rearing for a fight. Her bullets had been freshly dipped in holy water and her sword had been sharpened, ready to stake her enemies through the heart for a finishing blow.

Eventually, the group dropped on top of a large building, with a glass skylight next to them. As the group gathered together, Elsa looked at Fareeha.

"You sure your tip was right, Fareeha?" Elsa wondered, checking to her ammo count as the group prepared to drop in when Elsa gave the signal.

Fareeha nodded, the Arabian girl reaching into her pocket to look at a note she had written down. "Yup, this is the place alright. According to what my informant said, some lesser vampire clan was supposed to be meeting with someone from Anna's group tonight. Something about making an alliance."

"Well, we can't have Elsa's crazy sister having more friends can we," Lena remarked. "Um... no offence, Elsa."

"None taken, Lena," Elsa responded. She was trying her best not to feel emotional tonight, wanting to focus more on her mission.

Eugene folded his arms, smirking with pride. "So... what's the plan here, guys? Or is it the usual leave Elsa to kick butt and we follow along kinda deal?"

"That's how we usually roll with it," Kristoff stated. "She's our leader after all."

"Guys, just because I boss you around sometimes doesn't make me your actual boss," Elsa pointed out. "We're all equals here in this group."

"Yet you're bossing us around now," Kristoff replied, smirking at his friend.

"He's got a point," Lena added. "Maybe we gotta start coming up with ranks for all of us. How does Captain sound to you, Elsa?"

"Can we just focus!" Fareeha snapped. "There are probably vamps right in that warehouse, and we gotta go and stake them before they start hurting people."

Elsa sighed. "Fareeha's right, stay focused people." She then moved towards the skylight and prepared to look through the pane of glass, but before she could, she felt a great pain flare in her still bandaged forearm that Anna had bitten into a few nights before. "Ahhh!"

Heading to Elsa's side, Lena held her friend softly. "You alright, love?"

"I'm fine. I think... I think my arm is still healing a little after the other night is all," Elsa assured her friend before she glanced at her wrist, still seeing the dried blood on her bandage. It may have been hurting like hell, but she would bear the pain. "Don't worry about me... I can handle this."

"Hey, if you need to sit this one out, I can take charge," Fareeha offered. "I did get the tip about this after all."

"And let you guys have all the fun?" Elsa then said, a playful smirk forming on her cheeks. "Not a chance. I've been sitting on my ass for three nights. It's time I got back on the job."

"Speaking of the job," Eugene chimed in, looking down through the pane of glass. "Looks like we got some action going on down here." He then pointed through the skylight, and the other hunters gathered around, staring as they watched.

Down in the warehouse, a skinny, frail-looking man who didn't look human at all, looking more like some sort of bestial, bat-like creature, walked into the room, a long cloak wrapped around his body. Joining him were a few of similar looking creatures, all humanoid and bearing sharp fangs.

"Those guys look nasty," Kristoff admitted.

"Looks like they're late stage vamps," Elsa stated. "They've been giving into their bloodlust so much, they've devolved into monsters."

"They're gonna be tough," Fareeha then said. "But we're tougher."

Then Elsa and her friends noticed another figure entering the warehouse. He was taller, very human-looking vampire, with dark skin, black hair and blood red eyes. He was wearing a long, grey and red coat and he had gloves that looked very much like claws.

Elsa then scowled, recognising this man greatly. "It's Gabriel... he's Anna's right-hand man."

"How dangerous is he?" Kristoff asked.

"Probably the most dangerous bastard you'll ever meet," Elsa expressed. "This is getting quite dangerous guys. We might need to pull out of this one."

"No way!" Lena denied. "We've not shied away from a fight before. We can take those bat-freaks and that clown with the goatee."

Thinking for a moment, Elsa wondered what would be the best cause of action. She was injured, probably going to face a horde of monster vampires and the most dangerous vampire she had ever fought, all while trying to keep her friends safe... this was going to be tricky, but if they could take out Gabriel, it would be a serious blow to Anna.

"Alright," Elsa agreed. "We'll stick to the plan. Go in on my signal and kick some ass, but leave Gabriel to me, okay?"

"You got it, boss lady," Eugene chirped, as the others nodded.

Elsa then pressed her ear to the window pane, trying to make out what Gabriel and the other vampires were talking about in there. Their voices were a little muffled, but they were still able to be heard.

Down in the warehouse, Gabriel approached the largest of the monstrous vampires, a determined scowl on his face. Despite the difference in size, he was much more powerful than these beasts and knew that they deserved to fear him.

Standing at an equal distance from the largest vampire, he watched as the tall, bat monster strode up to him, before bowing in respect. He smirked, glad to know that even when he served Anna, his power was still respected by the other vampire clans.

"Lord Reyes," The beast said, in a voice that sounded rasping and grating. "My brothers and sisters humbly pledge to join your alliance. Together, I know we will show our superiority to the wretched humans who infest our land."

"I have heard of your clan's great power, Langstrom," Gabriel responded. "You assure me that you will not try to betray me?"

"Of course not sire," Langstrom rasped, still bowing before Gabriel. "None of us would dare betray a herald of the king himself."

"Good, now that the show of loyalty is out of the way, we can move onto more important matters," Gabriel stated. "Like the group of vampire hunters who have been a thorn in my mistress's side for too long. With you on our side, we can crush them once and for all." He then clenched his clawed fist.

Suddenly, the skylight of the warehouse crashed open, glass raining down on the floor. Dropping down from the ceiling, Elsa and her friends landed on the ground, pulling out their weapons, with stern, determined looks on their faces.

"Sorry to crash the party," Kristoff remarked, pulling out his sword.

Langstrom gasped, screeching in panic. "You said we weren't gonna be disturbed!"

"Looks like I was wrong," Gabriel mused. "Get them!"

At least five of the bat monsters joined Langstrom, as the head vampire screeched with rage. The group of monsters then charged towards Elsa and the others, their arms outstretched into long, slender talons.

Elsa and her friends engaged the beasts, trying their best to outmatch them despite the monsters being obviously fairly larger than then. Elsa and Kristoff took charge of one of the monsters, Kristoff trying to press his sword against it as the beast pinned him down.

Gulping, Kristoff tried his best to stop the monster from biting his head off with its large, piercing fangs. "Hey, big guy! I hate to tell you this, but I'll probably give you indigestion."

The monster didn't really respond, still continuing to press Kristoff, snarling and screeching at him, ready to tear the flesh from his very bones. Before Kristoff could be eaten, however, Elsa's sword pierced him straight through the heart.

Letting out a dying wail, the monster flopped off Kristoff's body, Elsa rushing to her friend's side and helping him to his feet.

"Thanks for that," Kristoff replied, wiping the blood from his tunic. "God, this is a messy business."

"Save the complaining for later," Elsa told him. "We got vamps to fight."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Lena, Fareeha and Eugene were being surrounded by a group of the monster vampires, Lena bearing her twin pistols, Eugene with his sword and Fareeha holding her twin scimitars in front of her.

The monsters then charged, and the trio split up. Lena twirled in the air like a gymnast, firing bullets into the stomachs of the vampires. Fareeha sliced the arm of one of the bat creatures, stabbing it through the chest with her blades, while Eugene decapitated it.

"There's a lot of these buggers," Lena remarked, shooting one of the creatures right in the face. "They're tough to take down." Suddenly, Lena was punched in the gut by one of the monsters, thrown to the floor. Lena gasped, trying to reach her weapons, but the beast charged at her.

In the nick of time, Fareeha leapt in, stabbing the monster from behind and letting it drop dead, before brawling with two other monsters. Thankfully, Lena had gotten to her pistols and downed the two beasts with a pair of headshots.

"Thanks for the save, Love!" Lena chirped, before all three of them met up with Kristoff, who was duelling with two of the other monsters.

As Kristoff stabbed one in the stomach, Fareeha and Eugene took care of the other one. With that last vampire dropping dead, the four hunters high fived one another. "That's the last one!" Kristoff cheered.

"Guess again, human!" Langstrom scowled, leaping in front of them. "You may have murdered by siblings, but I shall not be beaten!"

Fareeha pulled out her blades, smirking. "Guess again ugly."

Back with Elsa, she had cornered Gabriel, having pulled out her sword to duel him. She remembered the last time she had fought him, when he had left a nasty scar on her stomach that she still had to this day. As she held out her weapon, she eyed him cautiously.

Gabriel held out his hands, a pair of demonic-looking, sharp-edged swords appearing in them, long and curved. As he held out his weapons, he glared at Elsa with malicious intent in his deep, red eyes. He didn't know how Elsa had tracked him to this place, but he would gladly put the blonde out of her misery.

"Looks like we meet again, Elsa," Gabriel said coyly, goading his opponent. "How's the arm feeling?"

"Never mind me," Elsa retorted. "I see you're still doing my sister's dirty work. Isn't it ironic? How the master has become the errand boy?"

Roaring with rage, Gabriel charged at Elsa, slashing his twin swords at her. Elsa blocked the attack, pressing back with her own blade. She gritted her teeth, trying to counter Gabriel's immense strength. The two held in a blade lock for some time, before Elsa pushed back.

Scowling, Gabriel used his magic to morph one of his swords into a shotgun and started to fire at Elsa, the blonde ducking for cover behind a few boxes, which Gabriel promptly blasted apart.

Sighing, Elsa got up and pulled out her gun, holding it front of her. "Don't make a move, Gabriel."

The vampire cackled. "Looks like we're at a stalemate."

"I'm warning you," Elsa scowled. "Don't make me... make me..." Suddenly, Elsa felt her hand, feeling very light-headed. The room started to spin and Elsa felt very dizzy, spinning around for a few seconds before dropping down on the floor.

Gabriel was amazed, but chuckled. "It seems this time, I'll be finishing the job." He then held his gun up to Elsa's head, smirking. "Goodbye, Elsa. I'll be sure to tell Anna you died a painful death."

From across the room, Lena noticed Elsa's predicament. "NO!" She cried, before leaping away from her friend's current battle with the final monster. Racing across the room, she tossed her dagger out from her side, knocking Gabriel's gun from his hand.

Glaring at Lena, Gabriel realised that he was beaten. "I'll get you back for that," he grumbled, before he disappeared in a cloud of red mist.

Fareeha stabbed her two blades into Langstrom's chest, as she and the others then noticed Elsa's plight. "Elsa!" She cried, as the others rushed to Elsa's aid.

Elsa was lying down on the ground, groaning in pain as her vision became blurred. As Kristoff rested her head on his lap and Lena took her pulse, she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

"Elsa!" Lena exclaimed, shaking her friend a little. "Come on, love, snap out of it!"

"She needs to get to Angela," Fareeha stated. "And fast!"

xXx

Meanwhile, in her large manor on the other side of the city, Anna was in her study, enjoying one of her favourite hobbies, playing the violin. It was one of the few things from her past that she still enjoyed doing now. It soothed her soul-or it would, if she still had one.

She sighed softly, letting her thoughts flow with the melody being made by the strings of her instrument. Music was a beautiful thing, it truly was. As she played this favourite tune of hers, a warm smile crept onto her cheeks. In her heart, she was dedicating this song to Elsa, who would no doubt be thinking of her tonight.

Her plan had gone perfectly so far and with the full moon in the sky, she knew for a fact that her little game was almost over. Not long know and Elsa would be just like her, a monster of the night.

Just as the final note dropped on her song, Anna looked over her shoulder, seeing the familiar red mist of her servant form in the room and the shape of Gabriel appearing before her, torn up slightly from his recent scuffle with Elsa's friends.

"Seems like you've had a rough night, Gabriel," Anna remarked, smirking with her fang poking from her upper lip.

Gabriel merely scowled, trying his best to look away. He was angry that the hunters had discovered his meeting with Langstrom's clan. Now Langstrom and many of his elite had been wiped out, one of their aces in the hole having been taken out of the fight.

"My meeting was... interrupted," He stated, cold and vicious, trying to lack any emotion.

Anna chuckled, putting down her violin and pouring herself a drink of bloodwine. "I know. Shame about the monsters but... you know how these things are."

"Mistress!" Gabriel growled. "Langstrom was going to our secret weapon against the hunters. I had it all planned out that I would send his entire clan on Elsa Nordholm and wipe her and those hunters out! This could have been the edge we needed!"

"Yes, but not the one I wanted," Anna remarked.

The male vampire's eyes widened. "Wait... you didn't... Mistress?"

Nodding, Anna sipped her bloodwine again, sighing with content. "Yes, I had one of my thralls tip off the Arabian girl in the hunters about your meeting. I needed to get Elsa out tonight so my plan could unfold... and that we could keep her around a while longer."

Gabriel gasped in disbelief. "But... why?! Why did you let this get compromised?! Those hunters are nothing more than pests to be dealt with!"

"Because you fool," Anna spat, her hand glowing with demonic power. "I am in command here!" She then pushed out her hand and Gabriel was lifted into the air, his whole body glowing thanks to Anna's telekinesis.

Anna drew Gabriel closer to her, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Listen to me very carefully," she said, her voice dangerously low. "If Elsa is going to die, then it'll be by my hand, and when I decide that it's time. Have I made myself clear?"

Her servant choked a little before replying, growling at his former apprentice's great power. "Yes... my mistress."

With a flick of her wrist, Gabriel dropped to the floor and panted heavily, as Anna poured him a drink. Smiling like a young girl, she looked over at the man as he got to his feet and composed himself. It felt good to have such loyalty from her minions.

Reaching out her hand with the glass in it, she gave Gabriel a cheerful expression. "Now... have a drink. You've had a long night, my old master."

Gabriel took the glass and sipped from it, the blood restoring most of his strength. "You're insane... just be glad I made a promise to my own master to keep you alive."

Anna just giggled. "Insane isn't the term I'd use. I prefer 'creatively homicidal.'"

The male vampire merely growled with disapproval, leaving the room to return to his chamber. He'd had enough of Anna for one night.

Smiling, Anna walked over to her violin, picking it up and the bow and placing it upon her shoulder. "Now where was I... ah yes, a requiem to you, my beloved sister." She sighed and began to play her tune again, letting her siren's song echo across the halls of the manor.

xXx

Back at the hunter's guild, Elsa had been brought to her room to rest after her strange fainting during the battle that night. Her breathing was faint and her body was hot with a fever. As she lay on her bed, groaning and moaning in drowsiness, her friends stood outisde, powerless to do anything.

"It's poison alright," Angela noted, staring at Elsa from the doorway, knowing that even with her medical knowledge, there was no way she could probably take care of Elsa. "The symptoms are there all right. Faintness, loss of consciousness, the fever."

"There's an antidote right?" Lena wondered. "I mean, there's gotta be... We can't just let Elsa die!"

Angela sighed. "Normally, we'd be able to find the antidote, but we're not even sure what this poison is or even if it has an antidote we can administer... the best we can do is to let the venom run it's course and hope that Elsa's body fights it as much as it can."

"Damn it..." Lena swore. "I bet that bitch sister of hers has something to do with this again. First, she beats the shit out of her, then she poisons her... glad I'm an only child."

Fareeha put her hand on Lena's shoulder, smiling softly. "Give it time, Lena. Elsa's the most badass out all of us. She can fight this."

"I hope so..." Lena expressed, before the three women stared into Elsa's room, watching the blonde toss and turn on her bed. As they took their leave they made sure to shut the door, to give Elsa her privacy, letting her rest in peace.

But Elsa didn't rest, not one bit. Her whole body was in so much pain, pain so intense that Elsa would gladly die if it meant never having to bear it again.

The heat she was feeling was also very unbearable. It was as if Elsa was inside of an oven, being cooked in her own flesh. Sweat dripped from her head as she tried to get comfortable on the pillow, a sharp noise ringing in her ears. Her experience was of absolute agony.

As she continued to roll and contort on the bed, her fever grew worse and worse. Her body temperature was far above normal, something raging and burning deep inside of her chest. Sweat coated every inch of her skin and her whole body ached, as if all her bones were about to snap inside and leave her just a weak bag of flesh and blood.

"Make it stop..." Elsa groaned, begging to a higher power. "Please... god, make it stop..." She whined as her back contorted again.

The room spun again and the fever took its toll on her, as she slipped into a state of unconsciousness, her whole form soon going limp. Reality became a blur as a feverish dream overtook Elsa. When her vision cleared, Elsa found herself in a rather peculiar place.

She was no longer in her bedroom in the guild quarters. No, now Elsa was in what appeared to be a great ballroom, where some sort of party was being held. There were people dancing, drinking, generally being happy. It felt so surreal.

What was more surreal was the fact that Elsa had been in this very room before. Years ago, when she was a young girl. This was where she and Anna had grown up together, there was no doubt about that. Why was she here?

Suddenly, a voice called to Elsa from behind. "Elsa?" The blonde's eyes perked. _That voice... could it be?_ It was. As Elsa turned around, she saw the familiar sight of Anna, much different than how Elsa currently knew her.

No, this Anna was far younger and far more beautiful than the Anna that Elsa knew now. She had a much more human looking skin tone, no magical disguise or any makeup, just pure, normal coloured human flesh. Her freckles were much more noticeable and her eyes were a beautiful teal. She was wearing a beautiful green ball gown with shoulder straps and her now-longer hair was done up in a bun.

Elsa then looked down, seeing that she was in a similar sort of dress, a teal and purple gown with long gloves. What was this supposed to be?

Stepping forward, Anna smiled, beaming with a grin Elsa hadn't seen in so many long years. She'd missed that so much, but what was going on here? "Anna? What... what's happening?"

"Surprise!" Anna cheered. "I threw you a party! Congrats on being a year older, sis!" She then gave Elsa a small peck on the cheek.

Yes... this was her birthday. Elsa's birthday, one of the many she had shared with Anna over the years. "T-thank you... you're too kind to me Anna," Elsa expressed, as she took Anna's hands. Even if this was only her mind, Elsa wanted nothing more than for things to be as they once were.

Staring into each other's eyes, the two sisters then started to waltz together in the ballroom, a loving pair of beautiful princesses, embraced in a bond of pure adoration for one another. Elsa reached over and stroked Anna's cheek, feeling the warmth through her glove.

Soon, they stopped by a window, the stars in their background. This was the most beautiful moment of Elsa's life, even if it was her imagination playing a trick. Elsa had given into this illusion. Her wildest dreams had been made real.

Moving over to Elsa, Anna smiled, her eyes glowing a soft blue hue. "You've wanted this haven't you, to be with me like this."

"Yes..." Elsa expressed, tears welling up in her eyes. "When you got turned... when I lost you all those years ago, I thought this moment would never come."

"But it has come, Elsa," Anna told her, cupping her cheeks. "We can be like this forever, just say the words and I'm yours."

Elsa blushed softly. Was she really going to admit this? Those feelings she had buried so many years ago, the feelings that had long since been put beside her when Anna became a vampire. No... she couldn't. Not like this, not to this... illusion.

But Anna didn't mind Elsa's silence. She merely moved closer, closing the gap between them. "Then I'll say it for you, Elsa... I love you."

"I... love you too..." Elsa whispered back, as Anna then pressed her lips to hers, kissing her softly. Elsa kissed back, crying her eyes out. Yes, she loved her sister. Finally, the secret was out and she had made peace with all those forgotten feelings.

Pulling out of the kiss, Elsa hugged Anna tightly, crying softly. All of those emotions, those sensations she'd repressed for so many years... she could finally let them go. She could let it all go without a care in the world. Holding Anna close, Elsa smiled.

"Is this what you truly want?" Anna asked Elsa, holding her tightly. "You know this isn't real or can ever be real right?"

"I don't care," Elsa stated. "I love you Anna. I've loved you since we were but little kids. I watched you grow into such a beautiful woman. You were the one who always put a smile on my face. I let fate take you from me once... I won't let it happen again."

"Too bad," a demonic voice then cackled. "Because fate already dealt its hand!"

Elsa gasped, pulling back from her embrace with Anna to discover, to her shock and horror, that everything had now changed. Now, she and Anna looked like their usual selves, hunter and vampire respectively. Anna's eyes glowed red, while hers glowed blue.

Reaching for her sword, Elsa pulled out her blade, letting it clash with a red blade of dark energy made by her sister. Anna cackled, grinning in delight.

"Admit it Elsa!" Anna snarled. "I'm your worst failure! You failed as a sister, Elsa and I'm living proof of your guilt!"

"No!" Elsa shouted, slashing back at Anna, knocking her back. She was crying profusely, wanting this nightmare to end.

Stepping back, Anna then started to laugh, a deep, demonic cackle that could only come from the devil himself. Elsa watched as Anna's shape began to change, as she took the form of a giant, black scaled, winged beast, that looked like a cross between a dragon and a bat.

Elsa tried to flee, but the monster opened its mouth, sucking everything in like a massive tornado. Trying to grab onto the ground, Elsa found it was no use, as she was pulled into the vortex, right into the creature's gaping maw.

The blonde then shot out of her bed, screaming as she was brought from her nightmare by the pain wracking her body. She fell to the floor of her quarters, the memory of her dream and everything else becoming pretty much a blur to her.

With the aches and the pains growing stronger, Elsa was sure she was going to die. She clutched her stomach, gasping for air. What was happening to her body? Was she tearing herself apart from the inside out, organ by organ?

"What's... what's happening to me...?!" Elsa screamed, as she planted on all fours. "Oh god... fuck, make it stop... Make it... AAGGGGGHHHHHhHHHHHH!"

Her eyes glowed a deep white as she let out a bestial sounding roar. The noises of tearing and shredding were heard as her body started to grow larger and bulkier, bones and muscle increasing in size beyond that of a normal human.

Scraping along the floor, Elsa's hands and feet grew longer and wide, her soft, delicate fingernails growing into sharp, vicious claws. Her face started to contort, growing longer and thinner into a snout, her mouth growing to fill with rows of razor-like teeth.

Elsa's shirt tore open, as her spine started to poke out of her back, long bony spines extending up into the air. Finally, Elsa's entire body was covered in platinum blonde fur and a long tail sprung from her rear section. Tearing off the last of her clothes, Elsa let out a monstrous howl.

She was Elsa Nordholm no longer... now she was not even a human being. Now... Elsa was a werewolf, her transformation finally complete.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Happy Halloween everyone! I wanted to put out these next two chapters today, mainly because hey, it's the season and all that jazz. Anyhoo, there are a few easter eggs I'd like to point out. Namely, the bat-vampire's leader is named after Man-Bat from Batman. Gabriel is based on a mix of his Dracula skin and his Soldier 24 skin (albeit a dark fantasy version of it). Elsa's transformation is heavily based on the comic Matty made, and the dream sequence was his idea.

See you in a bit!


	4. Chapter 4 - A Wolf in the Night

_Chapter 4 - A Wolf in the Night_

Lena Oxton walked through the woods just outside of Havenfell, feeling regret and guilt well up in her heart. A few hours earlier, she had witnessed Elsa, one of her best friends, transform into a fearsome werewolf. There had been no warning at all.

One moment, Lena and Fareeha had been waiting outside of Elsa's room, hoping that their friend would recover from the mysterious poison in her body. The next, Elsa had burst out in her werewolf state and raced through the guild barracks.

She'd injured a few of the other hunters in her rampage, but had soon escaped into the nearby woods. Now, Lena and a small team of Elsa's friends, Kristoff, Korra and Fareeha were on their way to track their friend down and stop her from hurting anyone else.

As the full moon shone in the nearby sky, Lena found herself musing why she hadn't noticed the signs sooner. Elsa's faintness during the fight at the warehouse, her wounds still healing and bringing her pain. She felt like she could have stopped it, but knew that there was nothing she or the others could have done.

The group had been wandering through the woods for several hours by that point, with no sign of Elsa, transformed or otherwise.

Korra was the one leading the group along, using her tribal magic to sense Elsa's spirit and hopefully guide the others to where their fallen friend was. As her eyes shone white in the darkened forest, the others merely followed behind her.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Korra stopped. "Guys, I'm having a hard time tracking her now. I think something about her transformation is clouding my vision. I... can't really explain it, but it's like she's out of flux somehow, like her human soul has been ejected from her body."

Kristoff sighed, leaning against a nearby tree. "I knew we shouldn't have just come as a small group. Elsa could be anywhere by now. We should have brought everyone in the guild and then we'd be able to cover more ground."

"The others still need to be treated for their injuries," Lena reminded him. "Plus, with Elsa out of the picture, someone's gotta keep an eye on Havenfell."

"I have a pretty good idea who did this to her," Fareeha mused. "That crazy sister of hers must have found some spell or incantation and cursed her the night they fought."

"No way," Kristoff put in. "Anna didn't use any magic on Elsa that night. Except when she turned into smoke and fled. She just slashed her a lot and gave her that big bite in her arm."

"Then it's probably the other method to create a werewolf then," Korra stated. "Wolfsbane. That would also explain my hard time tracking her."

"Do you know how to cure it?" Fareeha wondered. "You are our resident expert on this sort of thing."

"I... can try," Korra responded, a little unsure. "I'll need to ease her spirit with my powers and then that should hopefully reverse her transformation... problem is, I don't know how much poison has affected her mind. Because my powers are in such flux, it's really hard to tell."

"Let's worry about finding her first," Kristoff stated. "We can figure out how to cure her later. Just keep tracking her Korra."

The Inuit girl nodded. "I'll do my best."

The group kept moving forward for a little while, until Fareeha then noticed something strange in front of them. She quickly ran ahead of the group, getting down on the floor and stroking what seemed to be a large footprint in the dirt.

Fareeha then turned, looking at her friends. "Korra, turn off your magic for now. I think we can track her the old-fashioned way."

Stopping her powers again, Korra got down beside Fareeha and stroked the side of the dirt, sensing Elsa's essence all around the footprint. "Yes... this is her alright. She's been through here recently... her mind seems so chaotic."

"She's turned into a mindless monster, duh," Fareeha remarked. "Now, these tracks should lead us to her, provided she hasn't figured out how to swing through trees."

Lena then had a thought, a way that they could, instead of hunting Elsa down, they would bring Elsa to them. She knew it was a bit risky, but Lena always knew she was a bit of a risk taker. After all, she hunted vampires for a living.

"Guys!" She spoke up. "I've got a really crazy idea!"

The others then looked at Lena, Kristoff raising an eyebrow. "What crazy idea?"

"Look, it's no use if we just hunt Elsa down like this. She could be hiding anywhere and it's gonna take forever to track her." She then smiled. "So, I've got a cunning plan, loves... we need to get Elsa to come to us."

Fareeha folded her arms. "And how do you expect us to do that, Lena? We don't exactly have giant steaks of beef to bait a trap with."

"No... but we've all got something Elsa's gonna definitely come for," Lena replied. "Blood."

Her friends all widened their eyes in surprise. Everyone was very confused by Lena's suggestion, most notably Fareeha. The Arabian girl looked down at her hands, wondering if they really had to do something crazy in order to got through with this plan.

"Lena... you're not suggesting we pretty much kill ourselves just to get Elsa to hunt for us?!" Fareeha exclaimed.

"Not like that!" Lena argued. "Listen to me. Here's what we're gonna do. We all need to cut ourselves just enough to let a little bit of blood trickle out. Then, we'll smear the blood all over this place. If Elsa's got a nose like a bloodhound, she'll come for us."

"Maybe so," Kristoff pointed out. "But how exactly are we gonna get her to come here in the first place? She could be miles away."

Lena smiled. "Simple. I'll make myself covered in blood so I can be bait for her. She'll follow me here and then we'll grab her."

"That's crazy and stupid," Korra remarked. "I... kinda like it."

"You are not serious!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Lena, I know this is Elsa we're talking about, but she's a werewolf now. She'll tear you to shreds the moment she gets a whiff of you."

"I'll just have to peg it really fast, won't I?" Lena chirped. "Don't worry, mate. I can handle this. I'm the fastest girl around here, you know?"

Fareeha sighed. "Alright, if this is the way we're going to get Elsa back, then I'm in."

"Me too," Korra agreed.

Kristoff thought for a moment, knowing that this was probably the group's best chance of saving Elsa. He didn't like it one bit, but he trusted Lena. She was one of his closest friends after all. Nodding, he looked at the others. "Okay, let's do this crazy thing."

Reaching to her side, Lena pulled out her dagger, pointing the blade down. "Alrighty then. Each of you take this dagger and make a cut on your skin. Try not to slash your wrists or anything, as that might get a bit messy."

One by one, each of the four hunters took the dagger, making a cut somewhere on their bodies, deep enough for the red fluid of blood to flow out. As the blood dripped from their wounds to the ground, Lena and Fareeha smeared their jackets in blood and started to mark the surrounding areas in it.

Soon, the entire area was now tinted with their blood, and the four friends had patched up their wounds. Lastly, Lena Oxton smeared as much blood over her skin as she possibly could, even taking off some of her clothes to smear as much blood on herself.

Finally, Lena tied her hair back and took off her glasses and stood proud. Now, her little plan could finally begin. "Okay guys, wish me luck."

"Just for the record," Kristoff spoke up. "This is officially the craziest thing I've ever done."

"Eh, I've done crazier things," Korra remarked, nudging his elbow.

Lena then gave her friends a confident smile. "Wish me luck, guys... oh and if I don't come back, you have my permission to say I told you so." She then jumped and rushed into the woods as fast as she could, beginning her act as live bait.

It was probably the craziest trap in the history of the world, but if it was going to bring Elsa back, Lena would gladly go through with it.

xXx

Deep in the forest, the creature that had once been Elsa Nordholm rushed through the undergrowth, snarling and growling, it's mind purely that of an animal. The creature had no memories of its former life, the only thing it knowing was the gnawing hunger from its stomach.

It's hunting senses tuned, it sniffed and scanned with its glowing blue eyes, hunting for its next prey, it's next meal to satiate her desire for flesh and blood. Soon, her nostrils got a scent of prey moving nearby, the beast bearing its sharp teeth.

Creeping through the trees, the monster soon found it's target grazing near some bushes. It was a doe, a female deer, eating berries from the bush it was standing beside. It was so innocent, so peaceful, the perfect meal for a monster.

Leaping from behind its cover, the beast roared, hoping to intimidate the deer. The deer neighed in fear, running away as fast as it's slender legs could carry. Getting down on all fours, the wolf charged after the deer, it's sharp claws and teeth glowing in the moonlight.

The beast's heart was pounding wildly, the thrill of the chase sending a flow of adrenaline through its body. The monster relished the moment with utter delight. Finally, it made its move, leaping into the air above the poor deer.

Within moments, the monster had landed atop its prey, the deer crying out in pain. DIgging its claws into the flesh of the deer, the beast tortured the creature, letting it die a long and agonising death as the faint moans of life left its mouth.

Descending down, the beast started to chew and tear off parts of the deer's flesh, it's teeth grinding through the bloodied corpse. Ripping out its entrails and swallowing them, the beast sighed before howling to the moon, signalling the end of its hunt.

Then, it went back to eating, tearing off flesh from the deer's body until nothing more than bone and a few muscles remained. It was hard to recognise the remains now, since the beast had devoured pretty much everything they once were.

But still, the beast wasn't satisfied. The craving for flesh was strong, stronger than it had anticipated. It wanted to hunt more prey, but then it heard a voice from behind it.

"My, my, aren't you fitting into your new role well."

Turning around, the beast scowled as Anna hovered in the air behind it, wearing a rather casual looking pants and jacket. Her red eyes glowed with malice as she looked at the beast her sister had turned into, grinning in glee.

She chuckled again. "How does it feel to be a monster, Elsa? To feel the craving for flesh and blood like I do?" Elsa growled again and Anna laughed. "Oh, that's right, you don't even understand me now. Good, I hate it when people talk back to me."

The monster started to strafe around Anna, keeping it's glowing blue eyes tracked on Anna. The beast didn't really understand who Anna was, but it knew that deep inside it's being, possibly from what remained of Elsa's soul, it hated Anna with a burning passion.

Anna landed on the ground, giggling. "How about we settle this now, Elsa? Beast to beast, tooth to claw. Monster versus monster."

Taking the chance, the werewolf leapt at Anna, bearing it's bloodied fangs and ready to chomp down on Anna's flesh. Anna knew exactly how to react. In her hands, Anna charged a blast of magic and fired it directly at Elsa, blasting her into a nearby tree.

Groaning, the beast got back to its feet and scowled, before charging again and slashing at Anna. This time, Anna conjured a pair of demonic blades, glowing with red magic. She fought Elsa, letting the ends of her swords clash against the sharp claws of her sister.

Cackling, Anna used her magic when Elsa had her guard down, pinning her to a nearby tree. As she held Elsa in her grip, she grinned wickedly. "Such ferocity, Elsa! I never knew you had it in you! It's a shame this transformation won't be permanent, but at least we can have some fun, just like when we were kids!"

Getting her own advantage, Elsa then broke free from Anna's grip and dug its claws at Anna. Claw met flesh as the monster then impaled Anna right through the stomach. Blood dripped from Anna's wounds as she choked a little.

"Nice... comeback," Anna coughed, blood dripping from her lip as she pulled herself from Elsa's claws. "Too bad you didn't hit me in the heart, you stupid dog!" She then tried to blast Elsa with her magic again, but then the beast grabbed her by the stomach and hoisted her in the air with its immense strength.

Anna gasped as Elsa then bit down on her arm, tearing it from her body. The vampire screamed in pain as Elsa then tossed her back to the ground. Clutching the stump where her limb once was, she grunted, as Elsa stood above her.

Growling, the beast snarled, hoping to finish the job and end Anna once and for all, but Anna then started to laugh maniacally.

"Hahahahaha, you think that wounded me?" the vampire remarked. "Oh my dear sister, you are naive." Suddenly, she cried in pain as a new arm, covered in blood, burst from her stump, having regrown in mere seconds. Panting softly, Anna glared at Elsa with glee.

Leaping forward, Anna pulled out her blades again, duelling with Elsa again, but it was clear that the werewolf had the bigger advantage over her. It didn't matter, this was all just fun and games to Anna. She relished seeing Elsa as her equal.

Elsa snarled, slashing her claw on Anna's chest, tearing her jacket to shreds. Anna didn't care, as she slashed Elsa's shoulder with her sword, wounding her. As the blood dripped from her own wound, the monster growled, before grabbing Anna by the stomach and tossing her into the air.

Using her magic, Anna stabilized herself, levitating in the air. She smirked, seeing how powerful her sister truly was in this state. Oh, if only she had used a full dose of wolfsbane that night. Oh well, this was going to be fun while it lasted.

Scaling a tree, Elsa prepared to leap at Anna, to finally bring her down. As her blue eyes glowed menacingly, Anna laughed.

"You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this!" Anna cheered. "You as a mindless beast, me, the amazing vampire princess that I am. We're equals Elsa, at long last. If you wanted, we don't have to fight like this. You could join me, Elsa."

Elsa didn't respond, merely leaping at Anna, but the vampire dodged her, as Elsa landed on the forest floor, scowling at her.

"But then again, it's so much fun to fight you," Anna stated with a wide, evil grin.

Before Elsa could strike back at Anna, she felt something prick her nostrils, a scent looming in from afar. The wolf sniffed the air, picking up the scent of blood from far away. There was a fresh corpse somewhere in the woods and Elsa's hunger craved it.

Anna chuckled, as Elsa then rushed through the woods, pursuing the scent. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Elsa changed back, but she was satisfied. Her sister had known what it was like to be a monster and that was all that Anna cared about.

xXx

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Lena Oxton was making her way through the trees, acting her role as bait for Elsa. The past two hours had been gruelling for her, and she was partly starting to wonder if Elsa would even pick up the scent of her bloodied attire at all.

 _Come on, Elsa_ , She thought to herself. _Come out and chow down on a nice tasty cockney gal. You probably smell my stench already._

She sighed, wondering if she should just return to the others and they could all come up with a different plan of hunting Elsa down. Kristoff and Fareeha had probably been right after all... this idea was crazy and stupid and she knew that.

But Lena only wanted her friend back, back from being the mindless beast she had become. In a way, she felt personally guilty for this and this would be her chance to atone. Standing in the forest for a moment, Lena closed her eyes, feeling her surroundings.

She'd done this several times now, trying to hear if Elsa was coming closer to her. Her ears pricked up for a second, as she heard the sound of rustling in the woods. Could it have been...? Lena had to be certain. Following the noise, she made her way deeper into the trees.

Reaching out, she then whispered, calling out to whatever was making the rustling. "Elsa...?"

There was a loud roaring noise, as Lena saw a pair of glowing blue eyes in the darkness and the faint sight of sharp, bloodied teeth. It was Elsa alright and she was hungry.

Gulping, Lena took a few steps back. "Um... Hi there? See me, all covered in blood? Want me as a snack?"

Elsa then snarled loudly, stepping forward, her teeth and claws bared. She was completely feral now, but Lena knew that her friend was still inside the vicious beast.

Running back, Lena smirked. Now it was time to put her plan into action. "Okay love, you want me so bad? Come and get me!" She then darted off into the forest at full speed, heading back in the direction of the clearing she and the others had set their trap for Elsa.

As Lena expected, Elsa took the bait, racing after Lena with her speed and agility. She snarled and growled, chasing Lena through the trees and dirt of the forest floor. The adrenaline was kicking in, the beast's sense heightened by the bloodlust.

Lena continued to run, faster than she had ever run before. She panted heavily, adrenaline forcing its way through her body as well. She had never run this fast before, but if she was going to save Elsa, she couldn't let herself get eaten.

There wasn't much further to go now. The clearing was just ahead of them. With one final push, Lena rushed into the clearing, Elsa far behind her. "Guys, she's here!" She exclaimed.

From behind the trees, Kristoff and Fareeha leapt out, having tossed their weapons aside as they didn't want to hurt Elsa in any way. As Elsa arrived, Kristoff and Fareeha leapt at Elsa, grabbing her arms and legs and trying to hold her in place.

Elsa tried to shake the two of them off, but the two hunters maintained their grip.

"Easy Elsa!" Kristoff exclaimed. "We don't wanna hurt ya!"

"Yeah, so try not to tear us to shreds!" Fareeha then added.

With brute strength Elsa threw her opponents off her, tossing Kristoff and Fareeha to one side and snarling wildly, bearing her bloodied fangs. She would show this prey no mercy. With a snarl she leapt at Kristoff, the hunter pulling out his sword, but it was soon knocked from his hand.

From behind another tree, Korra lept out, eyes glowing white. She held her hands together and fired a massive blast of blame at Elsa, causing her to leap back. Elsa growled, but soon noticed Lena was alone and no one at her side. If she couldn't eat the others, then Lena would just have to do.

Jumping in front of Lena, the monster that was Elsa slowly started to walk towards her, trying to back her into a corner so it could strike and she would have nowhere to run. Lena was starting to cower in fear, gulping slightly as she stepped back.

"Oh bloody hell," she gulped. "Elsa... please, it's me, Lena. You're my best mate. Please, you gotta be in there."

The monster merely snarled and growled, slashing its claws about wildly. There was no Elsa that Lena could reach. All she had to do now was hope that Korra could act in time. There wasn't much space between her and the nearest tree and she couldn't run quick enough with the beast this close.

From the sidelines, Kristoff and the other girls watched as Lena was backing away from Elsa, worried that she was going to be torn limb from cockney limb. Looking at Korra, his face grew very stern. "Korra, if you wanna do your thing, you better do it now!"

"Alright!" Korra stated. "Give me some space... I've never done this before." The others nodded and Korra sat down, closing her eyes and getting into a meditation pose. Placing her hands together and opening her eyes, glowing pure white once more.

 _Elsa_ , Korra's thoughts echoed as she reached to Elsa's distant spirit, trapped somewhere within the monster she had now become. _Elsa, it's me Korra. I don't know if you can hear me, but calm down and relax, please. Something is very wrong with you, but I can help you. You need to be calm for me.  
_  
Suddenly, the monster stopped in its tracks and howled in pain, clutching its chest. Korra could sense she was getting through to Elsa, as she could feel the poison in her veins start to burn up inside, the young Inuit girl having broken through.

 _That's right, just let the anger go, let me help you,_ Korra expressed, connecting her thoughts to Elsa's mind and using her powers to remove the poison from her body.

The monster then dropped to its hands and legs, screaming in agony and pain. All four of them watched as the creature they knew as Elsa started to change. The hair covering its body started to recede, giving way to pale, pink flesh. The claws and sharp spines retracted and the beast's body grew smaller and smaller until it was the shape of a young human woman.

A few moments later, Elsa was lying in the dirt in her human form, completely stark naked and unconscious. Finally, the nightmare was over. Kristoff then walked over to her, wondering if the woman who was his friend was okay after her rather terrifying experience.

Just then, Elsa's eyes widened and she gasped, drawing in as much air as she could before coughing up a little bit of blood. She then got to her feet and breathed heavily. "What the fuck happened to me?!" She then looked down and saw herself naked, and then saw Kristoff standing beside him.

Growling, Elsa then slapped her friend in the face. "Kristoff, what the hell!"

"Ow!" The blonde man exclaimed. "It wasn't me! It was this poison that was in your body. You turned into a giant fucking werewolf."

Getting her bearings, Elsa sighed, the memories flooding back to her. The transformation, her hunting through the woods, her fight with Anna, everything came back to her. She then looked at her hands and hugged her pale body.

"It... it wasn't a dream then," she said. "Oh god... I... I don't wanna think about this any more."

Korra smiled and put her hands on Elsa's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright, Elsa. You're safe and in the company of your friends now. Come on, let's go home."

Nodding, Elsa looked down at herself. "Um... can someone pass me something to wear? I... would rather not cause a scene when we get back to the barracks."

Lena then reached into her backpack and pulled out some clothes for Elsa. "Here you go, love. I packed you some before we left."

Taking the clothes, Elsa then wrapped herself up in a blanket and sighed. It had been a long night for her and she needed some rest. She also needed some time to clear her head after all that had happened to her and what Anna had done to her.

"Thanks, Lena," Elsa replied, smiling. "You guys go on ahead. I'll get dressed and meet you on the way back to the barracks."

"You sure you'll be alright out here?" Fareeha wondered. "You're naked, figuratively and literally."

"She'll be fine," Kristoff put in. "Come on girls. Let's give our favourite lady some space."

As the others walked away, Lena walked up to Elsa, a relieved look upon her face. Elsa could tell she was happy, knowing that her werewolf state had worried her considerably. Without even expressing a word, Lena hugged Elsa tight.

Sighing, Elsa hugged her friend close, smiling. "I... I missed you too, Lena."

Once Lena had left, Elsa was alone to change her clothes, breathing easy now that the wolfsbane was out of her body and her mind restored. She let her thoughts dwell on Anna, how the vampire and her had duelled in the forest.

"Anna... of all the things you've done to me... this is one of the worst," She muttered to herself, putting on the shirt and pants Lena had left for her, getting some space to herself.

As Elsa changed, however, she failed to notice that, up in one of the trees, Anna had been watching the entire thing. She'd just come to gloat over Elsa's failure, but instead, she found herself being quite distracted. As she saw Elsa's nude form in the woods, a blush crept over her cheeks.

This was the first time the vampire had seen her sister like that in so many years. As her cheeks grew warm, she covered her mouth, watching Elsa get changed.

"My god..." She whispered quietly. "Why did I never notice you were so... beautiful, Elsa."

xXx

 **Author's note:** And this is where we're leaving things for now. Yes, I know it's kind of a weird moment to end on, but I think it's quite fitting. I'm hopefully going to be finishing publishing Souls Joined Across Time and We Can Be Like That Again before this fic, so it will be a while. Hope you like it though! and please keep reviewing and commenting!

See ya soon!


End file.
